


Dragon and her friend

by Darkus04



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fire Lizard (Dragonriders of Pern), Gen, dragon - Freeform, green dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus04/pseuds/Darkus04
Summary: Part of series of fan art based on the Dragonriders of Pern series.  I was heavily involved in the fandom about 20 years ago.  This is my OC  green dragon, Sirath with her rider's fire lizard, Pepper.  I really should go back and color this in.  Someday...
Kudos: 19





	Dragon and her friend

"Sirath and Pepper" />


End file.
